Untitled
by Dues Necro
Summary: Pairings: KagomeXSango, InuYashaXKoga, MirokuXNaraku, and RikuXSora. This story has Kingdom Hearts characters in it. And contains Yaoi and Yuri, if do not like then do not read.


**Untitled**

**By: Hamstar Master**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters; Kingdom hearts or any of it's character. Or anything else I'm just a fan throwing my opinions around in public

**Warning:** This is rated M for violence and suggestive themes such as hard Yaoi and hard Yuri.

**Warning Number 2:** If you cannot stand Yaoi, Yuri, or any of the two mentioned above then don't read this. I repeat this story includes both Yaoi and Yuri. So if you do not like them then no flames...Thank you.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope I did good and if I have reviews I may continue this.

**Chapter One :**

InuYasha and the gang including Sora walked through the forest hunting Naraku down as always. "I hear something, everyone get down!" InuYasha whispered urgently, his ears perked and his muscles flexed getting ready for a fight as a tornado passed by. Almost a second later the tornado came back and dispersed revealing Koga.

"What are you doing here, Mutt Face!" Koga asked in a sour tone mentally thanking the gods InuYasha was there for he craved the eyed candy.

InuYasha told his friends that they could come out of hiding now and he then informed Koga of what they were going to do. "We are going to find Naraku and kill him before you do!" As InuYasha said that, Miroku felt his heart throb as he felt an attraction towards Naraku. Thinking that it was the curse the whole time, now only recently realizing that he had always loved Naraku.

Kagome and Sango were the last to come out of hiding as they were gazing into one another's eyes, none really hearing what InuYasha had said. Kagome then thought, '_Do I really love her. I shouldn't, I should love InuYasha…but somehow I feel that I would have a better chance with Sango._'

_'Is she looking at me! I can't believe it! I wish these butterfly-ish feelings in my stomach would go away,' _Sango was thinking. She tried to tell Kagome that she loved her but all that came out was a meep and blush making it's way across her face.

Next thing everyone notices is that Shippo is flying through the air towards what appeared to be a giant hair wad and the Kitsune was eaten immediately. InuYasha and Koga prepared themselves to fight it. Possibly showing off in the process, while they tried to protect each other. Hoping that by doing so they will have a better chance in one day being able to be together.

A voice echoed throughout the forest, "Wind-Scar!" Tearing the hair wad up, but not doing any damage as it reformed and let out a demonic chuckle; as if the Wind-Scar wasn't enough. Koga ran to beat the hair wad, not wasting anytime to give it a chance to capture his beloved InuYasha. Dropkicking an eyeball that appeared suddenly, knocking it further into the woods causing the demon to cry out in pain. When both Koga and InuYasha felt no demonic auras or presence they presumed it was defeated. InuYasha slightly jealous that Koga was the one that defeated it.

Nobody really cared that Shippo died. Watching as InuYasha and Koga fight along side each other as they always did. Even when they met only they knew or at least thought that they were flirting not fighting.

Miroku began to wander into the forest where the fur-ball had went. He wanted to exercise the leftover auras and give it a proper burial. As he went deeper into the forest he noticed a figure standing in the woods up ahead next to the demon that was once alive, hearing a loud buzzing as if demonic wasps were around. Miroku approached the silhouetted figure, suddenly finding himself on the ground under a figure wearing an albino baboon cloak. Feeling others breath inside his mouth, tasting it was even better than the foods Kagome had brought when she came through the well. As he was wrapped up in the emotions he felt, the figure placed his hand on Miroku's forehead. Using a spell to put the monk to sleep. The figure then planted a shard in the demon and kissed Miroku after he fell asleep.

The battle raged on as Koga and InuYasha were yelling at Sora and the others to not get involved. Even though they were tiring quickly and their sight was blurred from them slowly beginning to pass out from blood loss. When the fur-ball had returned, Kagome was yelling to get their attention. As it captured InuYasha trying to rip him apart limb by limb which had gotten Koga's feet hot. The Wolf Demon was now forgetting all his pain and loss of blood. Slowly a loud demonic aura emanates as he hears, "Blades of Blood!" Seeing red blades slice through the fur freeing InuYasha.

As soon as he did it, the now pile of cut fur began to regenerate. Kagome finally got their attention saying, "It has a shard in its eye!" Both InuYasha and Koga double teaming the eye, ripping out the shard. Kagome later found it in Sora's hair as he was stunned about everything that had just gone on before his eyes.

InuYasha and Koga fought more causing the Tetsusaiga to break and bringing victory to Koga. As they had then began arguing Sango asked, "Where did our favorite perverted monk run off to?"

Sora replied, "He went into the woods a while ago." Two blurs went in the direction of Sora's pointing finger, quickly finding the monk passed out on the ground. The two, Koga and InuYasha, saying they smelt Naraku. As everyone caught up with them they soon said their good byes to The Wolf Demon. As they continued their search for Naraku. Koga secretly following all of them as they went to Totosai's to get InuYasha's sword fixed.

End of Chapter One hope you liked it if I have enough reviews I will continue...well I will

anyway.


End file.
